ELLA
by CHICA.SW
Summary: "ella"es una amiga se podría decir de Ezra, pero... ¿que relacion comparten? ¿de donde se conocen? y ¿quien es ella?
1. Chapter 1

"ELLA" parte 1

En todas mis historias o por lo menos en la mayoría Ezra piensa o menciona a "Ella" en esta historia le mostrare mi punto de vista de quien podría ser, esa persona.

Ezra estaba dormido en la cabina del piloto eran las 8 de la mañana hora en que Kanan va a ver a Hera a la cabina

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?-Kanan

-Baja la voz Ezra se quedó dormido aquí anoche-Hera

-Deberíamos despertarlo-Kanan

-Si tienes razón-Hera

Pero en los sueños de Ezra o por lo menos en su subconsciente comenzó a oír una pequeña y débil voz femenina

"Te extraño… ¿Por qué no me has buscado?, estoy sola, ayúdame, te necesito…"

Ezra comenzó a despertar antes de que Kanan, lo despertara

-Buenos días-Kanan

-¿Qué día es hoy?-Ezra

\- Domingo…24 -Hera

\- ¿y la hora?-Ezra

-Las 8 ¿Por qué?-Kanan

-Por nada- Ezra suspiro profundo, se acercó a su maestro y le dijo- ¿Podemos meditar?

-¿Ahora?- su padawan asintió- Bien vamos

Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto del jedi de ojos verdes, entraron y se sentaron en el piso, Kanan meditaba, mientras estaba sentado en posición de flor de loto y Ezra meditaba arrodillado, cada quien por su lado. Kanan pensaba en porque su padawan quería meditar en ese momento. Ezra se concentró en la voz que oyó asía un momento y nuevamente escucho esa dulce voz infantil de una niña que susurraba

"¿hola…Ezra…estas ahí? ¿Dónde estás?... te extraño ¿Por qué aun no me buscas? Prometiste buscarme cuando pudiéramos estar a salvo… ¿me abandonaste?... Me quieres ¿no?"

El chico abrió los ojos y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, Kanan no se levantó ni abrió los ojos

-¿Tienes miedo?-Kanan

-¿No?-Ezra

-Suena más a una pregunta que a una respuesta-Kanan abrió os ojos y se arrodillo, coloco una mano en el hombro de su padawan- ¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si…-Ezra se calmó y comenzó a pensar en una excusa para salir de allí

-Ya vámonos tengo que hablar con Hera-Kanan

-Pero acabamos de entrar-Ezra

-Estuvimos aquí 3 horas… esta vez si te concentraste-Kanan

-Voy a ir a mi refugio-Ezra, se levantó y se dispuso a salir, cruzo el pasillo, tomo su mochila y salió de nuevo al pasillo donde lo detuvo su maestro

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?-Kanan

-A mi refugió a reparar mis herramientas, necesito una llave en especificó- Dijo Ezra con una sonrisa en la cual confía Kanan

-De acuerdo regresa temprano-Kanan

-Si…seguro-Ezra

El chico salió y como había dicho se fue a su refugio, caminando por los dorados pastizales de Lothal, al llegar subió a la torre, entro tiro su mochila en el piso, se dirigió a un mueble que estaba a la derecha de la puerta, lo movió y detrás te este saco un cofre pequeño, lo coloco sobre la mesa dio un paso atrás

-Debó abrirlo no puede haber nada malo…pero hace más de 7 años que no la abro la escondí luego de que "ella" se fue-Ezra se volvió a acercar a la mesa y abrió el cofre.

El cofre de madera estaba abierto luego de 7 años escondido, estaba cubierto de polvo y algunas telarañas, dentro de este había una foto, de Ezra cargando a una niña de pelo negro azulado, ojos azul turquesa brillantes y una camiseta naranja, la niña le jalaba el pelo a Ezra, también el cofre tenía unos guantes morados pequeños y largos, además de unos dientes dentro de un pequeño trapo negro, esos dientes eran, dientes de leche de Ezra, en el cofre también estaba un medallón cuya forma era la mitad de una estrella de 5 picos, de color dorado, posiblemente el medallón es de oro, en el cual estaban grabadas las letras "A.B." solo Ezra sabe lo que significan esas misteriosas letras , todo esto está dentro de ese cofre además de un par de muñequeras de metal con franjas de color azul, naranja y verde, otras muñequeras también de metal pintadas de verde agua, en el cofre también se podían notar barios guantes de tela y cuero, de diversos colores y tamaños algunos en la palma tenían grabado "A.B" y en otras estaba escrito "E.B", entre otras cosas como piedritas de colores, dos navajas y dos blasters, también se encontraba algo parecido a una banda con un rectángulo de metal grabado con adornos, -("ella" se colocaba esta banda la frente). Ezra iba sacando las cosas una por una hasta que en el fondo vio el medallón, lo saco del cofre y comenzó a llorar, luego de tal vez 20 minutos se calmó, desabrocho la cadena del medallón y se lo coloco, metió todas las cosas de nuevo en el cofre, el cual metió a su mochila, se levantó y salió del refugio.

Afuera estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, era una gran tormenta, pero aun así Ezra se dispuso a ir al "Fantasma", de camino a la nave el paisaje dorado, se convirtió en lodoso, el cielo azul se tornó gris, los gatos de Loth se refugiaron en cuevas. Por la lluvia Ezra tardo 3 horas en hacer un recorrido que comúnmente tardaría 30 minutos, antes de llegar a la nave Ezra se detuvo, metió el medallón en su ropa, dentro de la última camisa que llevaba puesta, comenzó a acercarse a la nave, logro ver a lo lejos la plataforma del "Fantasma" abierta, en esta lo esperaba Kanan, el niño comenzó a correr asía la nave

-Creí que no llegarías ya casi son las cuatro-Kanan

-Tenía que llegar…-Ezra

-Empapado ¿cierto?-Añadió Hera que estaba en la zona de carga, el niño sonrió y luego estornudo

-Salud-Kanan

-Gracias-Dijo Ezra con voz entrecortada mientras comenzaba a temblar

-mejor ven debes quitarte esa ropa, te ves incluso con fiebre-Kanan

El jedi y su padawan se dirigieron al cuarto del jedi mayor, el niño se sentó en la cama

-Mejor quítate el traje antes de que-Kanan se volteo para ver al niño, el cual se había desmayado por la fiebre-Eso pase-añadió el jedi

Su maestro se acercó, le quito el traje y una camiseta naranja que tenía la cual estaba también mojada, al final Ezra termino con una camisa negra de manga larga que cubría sus brazos y un pantalón igual negro que llevaba bajo el traje, no paso mucho hasta que el chico abrió los ojos, ya estaba tapado por una manta, y su maestro estaba a su lado, en eso entro Hera con una bandeja

-¿Estas bien Ezra?-dijo la twi´lek mientras el niño asentía-Te trague algo para que te calientes

Hera se acercó y le dio un vaso con leche caliente y un pan con miel y azúcar, le dio lo mismo al jedi y ella también comió lo mismo. Luego Hera saco un termómetro

-Abre la boca-Dijo Hera y el padawan la abrió, la twi'lek le coloco el termómetro- Debiste haber llamado y quedarte en tu refugio

-Pero el imperio nos está buscando cada vez más me parece que fue mejor que viniera-Kanan

-De cierta manera si fue bueno que lo hiciera-Hera

Paso un rato y Hera le quito el termómetro, lo miro y dijo

-Mejor recuéstate…son 38° grados-Dijo la twi´lek mirando al jedi

Los dos adultos se pusieron a charlar sobre lo que harían con el niño, pero él no los escuchaba, le dolían los ojos y los cerro para descansarlos, vio una pequeña luz blanca, que iluminaba una silueta, parada de manos, con las piernas dobladas, Ezra no distinguía quien era, su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro y su boca por tela, una máscara posiblemente, su ropa no se podía ver por la luz tan intensa, pero si se distinguían dos lightbers, en segundos la silueta abrió sus ojos azul turquesa, brillantes y llenos de vida, mirando fijamente a Ezra, el niño se sintió intimidado pero con curiosidad, en eso…

Fin

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Quién será esa silueta?, ¿quién es "ella"? y ¿qué sabe Ezra?


	2. ella capitulo 2

"ELLA"

Segunda parte

En la mañana Ezra escucho una voz que lo buscaba, mientras meditaba la misma voz le hizo preguntas y ahora luego de regresar de su refugio en plena tormenta, recostado al cerrar los ojos ve una silueta, poco exacta, la cual abre sus ojos azul turquesa, mira a el padawan fijamente pero en un segundo…

-¿Tu que dices Ezra?-Hera

-¿Sobre qué?-Pregunto el niño confundido, cuando abrió los ojos

-sobre llevarte con alguien que te revise…no tenemos suficientes cosas en el botiquín como para revisarte y menos para cúrate -Dijo Hera

El niño vio a su maestro

-Lo llevaremos con John Atthup-Dijo Kanan cuando fue interrumpido por una transmisión por el comunicador

-¡Kanan necesito refuerzos el imperio nos ataca a mí y a chopper en el callejón junto al mercado¡-Dijo Zeb gritando

-Tendrá que esperar hasta que regrese-Kanan salió corriendo al espectro y se marcho

-Tengo que volver a la cabina ¿vienes o te quedas?-Hera

-Voy…-Ezra se levantó, se colocó sus botas y el chaleco, se dirigió a la cabina

Ezra se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, junto del asiento del piloto, el niño subió los pies, los abrazo y se acurruco, tan bien que si alguien entraba no lo vería

-Achu-Ezra estornudo

En eso entra Sabine

-¿Hera escuchaste a ese gato de Loth que estornudo?-Sabine sabía que había sido Ezra

-Oye-Ezra giro su silla para colocarse de frente a Sabine, mientras Hera se reía

-Lo siento… te vez bien de negro, algo macabro… pero me gusta Tal vez pueda pintar esa ropa negra y ponerle colores-Sabine

-Gracias-Ezra sintió como su vista se ponía borrosa hasta que no vio nada más que oscuridad -Oigan me pasan mi mochila

Sabine la vio en el piso junto de las escaleras a la zona de carga, la levanto y se la paso a Ezra que dificultosamente la buscaba, los ojos del padawan ya, no eran color azul eléctrico, si eran azules pero apagados y con la vista perdida, Sabine y Hera se dieron cuenta de esto, Sabine movió la mochila para ver si la sujetaba, pero no fue así, Hera se acercó y le paso la mano frente a los ojos del niño, Ezra no hizo nada

-Ezra… ¿Estas…estas ciego?-Sabine

-Por un tiempo no es permanente, a veces me pasa-Dijo Ezra sin pensar

-¿Desde cuándo?-Sabine

-No lo sé… desde siempre creo… mis padres decian que nací ciego y con los ojos de un tono azul apagado y un día así como así se volvieron brillantes y… bueno tuve vista-Dijo Ezra algo preocupado por la forma en que podrían reaccionar sus amigas

Hera solo suspiro profundamente

-Por favor no le digan a Kanan-Dijo Ezra con voz suplicante, mientras su vista comenzaba a volver

-No me parece la mejor idea pero… si… no se lo contaremos-Hera

-Pero deberías tenernos más confianza-Sabine

-Mis padres y un "amigo" me siguieron que no debía contarle nada a alguien que no conociera del todo… pero a ustedes si los conozco-Ezra

-Todos tenemos secretos y hay que buscar la forma de que eso no nos impida nada-Dijo Hera al niño cuyos ojos se volvieron nuevamente eléctricos

Un par de minutos más tarde llego Kanan, entro a la cabina y se sentó en una silla, estaba también mojado por la lluvia e incluso tenía algunos mechones que se salieron de su coleta y una cortada en la mano derecha que sangraba, Hera se acercó a el

-¿Estas bien donde están los demás?-Hera

-Zeb en su cuarto, Chopper recargando su batería…-El jedi se pasó la mano izquierda por la frente y el pelo, hasta llegar al cuello y se lo comenzó a sobar- Y yo estoy bien solo me corte la mano no es nada por lo que preocuparse

-Tal vez John tenga algo para curarte, mientras te pondré una venda-Hera saco del botiquín casi vacío la última venda, se acercó a Kanan y le vendo la mano

-Sabes algún día me llenaras de vendas-Kanan

-Espero que no-Dijo Hera cuando termino de vendarlo

-Ya vámonos-Dijo Kanan

-¿A dónde?-Sabine

-Con John-Hera

-¿Puedo ir?-Sabine

-Si claro andando-Kanan

Todos se dirigieron al espectro, en el camino Ezra pensó en "ella" y de repente le pregunto a su maestro

-¿John vive en Lothal detrás de unas enormes rocas en un lugar remoto?-Ezra

-Si ¿lo conoces?-Kanan

-Si era amigo de mis padres…. me cuido a mí…-Ezra quería mencionar "a mí y a ella" pero no lo hizo- durante unos días luego de que mis padres ya no estuvieran

-Ya llegamos-Hera

-Qué raro aquí no llueve-Dijo Sabine cuando salieron

-Es por las rocas, bloquean la lluvia- Dijo John cuando salía a recibirlos

John Atthup es un jedi fracasado, no fue entrenado para ser un jedi y no termino el entrenamiento padawan, en la orden jedi ocupo puestos en la enfermería, la biblioteca y la armería entre otros trabajos pequeños, John es mayor que Kanan, John tiene 47 años y Kanan 28, El jedi fracasado es alto, robusto, de pelo corto y negro con un par de canas apenas visibles, de ojos cafés oscuros pero llenos de alegría y vida, aun para su edad apenas se nota que sea mayor que su amigo de ojos verdes, durante la orden 66 le cortaron la mano izquierda y el la remplazo con una robótica la cual, cuando Ezra era niño se la quitaba, además John es un gran piloto y peleador cuerpo a cuerpo mejor que Sabine y que Kanan pero se empareja siempre con Hera. Ezra siempre lo llamo Tío aunque no era nada de él.

-Hola John-Kanan

-Hola buen amigo ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-John

-Necesitó un favor traigo a un niño… mi padawan para que lo revises me preocupa-Kanan

-Tú y tu maestra eran idénticos siempre preocupados por los demás-John

-Tú la conociste mejor, comenzaste a entrenar con ella-Kanan

-Era muy buena, sabia, de gran corazón como Hera… ¿hablando de ella dónde está?-John

Hera salió de la nave con Ezra, cuando John vio al niño se asombró, se acercó a el jedi de ojos verdes y le dijo

-¿Qué hace contigo el chico Bridger?-John

-Él es mi padawan-Kanan

-Felicidades su madre Mira fue muy buena jedi en combate rápido, además de generosa e instintiva, y su padre Ephrain era inteligente, fuerte, muy ágil…esperando que haya heredado todo eso, más las habilidades de pela que posee es el perfecto pupilo de cualquiera-John

-Excepto por lo arrogante y testarudo-Kanan

-Son tal para cual…-Dijo John

Hera y Ezra se acercaron, John tomo al niño del cuello y le dio unos coscorrones, mientras el chico reía, él le decía

-Ya no vienes seguido hace años que no te veo, parece que has estado ocupado, que bueno verte dejaste algo aquí la última vez-John soltó a Ezra quien seguía a las carcajadas- Pasen… ¡Hey Sabine hace poco repare el segmento de entrenamiento ¿porque no lo pruebas? Esta atrás donde siempre

-¡Gracias¡-Grito Sabine mientras se alejaba

Entraron, Ezra sabía a donde ir, se sentó sobre la camilla que estaba en un cuarto, todos entraron y John se dirigió a el

-Recuéstate-Ezra respetaba mucho a su "Tío" y lo obedecía sin negarse a nada- Dime Kanan ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? Yo lo veo bien

-Si pero se empapo, se desmayó de fiebre, parecía que tenía un resfriado y ahora está bien no comprendo porque-Kanan

-Siempre le ha pasado eso, le daba grandes sustos a su madre, pero todo se le pasa rápido rara vez se enferma gravemente, no hay de que preocuparse, excepto por sus ojos abecés se le nubla la vista y pues de que no se caiga de gran altura es propenso a las rupturas de huesos- Jhon

-Gracias-Kanan

-Y también me preocupa la cortada de Kanan-Hera

John se acercó al jedi, le quito la venda, saco una botella con un líquido morado y vertió sobre la mano del jedi el cual se quejo

-Cálmate sé que siempre te molesto esto, pero no es para tanto-John volvió a vendar la mano del jedi, tomo una caja y se la entregó a Hera- aquí tienes Hera, son medicinas, vendas todo lo que necesitas

-Gracias-Hera

-Y para Ezra-John se dirigió a una mesa, para tomar una mochila te tela color café- La dejaste la otra vez

-Gracias-Ezra la abrió para verla, pero sabía lo que había adentro

Adentro de esa mochila estaba, una bolsa de créditos algo pesada, un suéter, unos binoculares, una datap, un diario y en el fondo una pequeña muñeca y un oso de peluche

-¿Esta todo?-John

-Si-Contesto Ezra tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

-Me gustaría ver lo que le has enseñado al niño vamos con Sabine para que haga el segmento de entrenamiento-John

-Vamos-Kanan

Ezra sabía todo sobre el segmentó lo había echo miles de veces con "ella" eso traería muchos recuerdos, que el padawan había tratado de olvidar, pero ¿tendría que hacerlo? Ezra no quiere, pensaba en una excusa que lo sacara de ahí cuando…

Fin

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, sé que este no pareció muy interesante no paso algo tan asombroso pero el siguiente, será mejor, díganme que están pensando sobre "ella" ¿ Ya saben de quien hablo? O tienen una idea de ¿Qué relación tiene "ella con Ezra"?

La idea de que Ezra es siego y el misterioso "amigo" me apoye en mi amiga Nuyen, busquen sus historias "una paga inesperada" es muy buena me encanto y…

¡Chao chao¡


	3. Chapter 3

"ELLA"

Tercer capítulo

Ezra oyó una voz misteriosa pero familiar y luego vio una silueta que posiblemente pertenece a la misteriosa voz, dueña de la mochila, ahora con su amigo al cual llama "tío" pero su verdadero nombre es John Atthup, ara un segmento de entrenamiento veamos que pasa

Ezra sabía todo sobre el segmentó lo había hecho miles de veces con "ella" eso traería muchos recuerdos, que el padawan había tratado de olvidar, pero ¿tendría que hacerlo? Ezra no quiere, pensaba en una excusa que lo sacara de ahí cuando… llegaron al segmento de entrenamiento

Sabine, estaba en el segmento, lo hacía muy bien pero en un salto ella callo

-ibas muy bien ¿qué paso?-John

-Es imposible agacharse para evitar los péndulos y luego saltar repetidamente mientras el piso se mueve-Sabine

-No es tan difícil Ezra lo hacía muy bien cuando tenía 10-John

-Enséñame-Dijo Sabine retando al niño

Ezra no sabía si lo lograría, Kanan le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, que le indicaba que lo hiciera, el niño se acercó a la plataforma de inicio, respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y escuchó la voz

"tú puedes siempre me ganaste… pero siempre asías trampa, recuerda no te luzcas diviértete…"

Ezra levanto la mirada abrió los ojos y puso una sonrisa, John encendió la cinta (el piso era un aro en movimiento, en el camino había barios obstáculos, al completar la vuelta tenía que cruzar a otro, en total eran tres aros y una rampa de carrera), Ezra comenzó a correr, (en el aro había 3 pequeñas vallas de diferentes tamaños que se saltaban, había dos conjuntos de estas tres vallas), salto las vallas sin problema, esquivo los 5 péndulos corriendo y girando, todos le pasaban frente a la cara, la última vez que giro comenzó a saltar la primera valla, salto las demás y salto al siguiente aro, al aterrizar rodo, pero ágilmente se levando, inmediatamente luego de que se levantó una larga tabla, se encontraba en el suelo, la salto, callo de rodillas , enfrente de él estaba ahora una tabla larga colgada arriba, tuvo que agacharse lo más que pudo, además de repetir el salto y el agacharse 3 veces, para la cuarta era doble salto, luego de agacharse por tercera vez, se lanzó sobre la tabla, callo de manos, flexiono los brazos y rápidamente salto, paso sobre la tabla y cayo exactamente en el tercer aro,(en este aro había barras de madera por todos lados) Ezra comenzó saltando las primeras, luego las demás las paso por abajo este aro se supone que es el más fácil de todos, y así fue, "La rampa lo último que falta", Ezra comenzó a subirla, salto las vallas, salto, se sujetó de una cuerda para no caer de la rampa, comenzó a correr nuevamente al final de la rampa cuando volvió a oír la voz

"lo estás haciendo muy bien pero recuerda el péndulo final"

Ezra volteo con la cabeza a la derecha, de donde venía el péndulo, lo salto, dio un giro en el aire y callo en la meta, giro para ver a sus amigos que estaban impresionados por lo que había echo el niño, Ezra bajo de la rampa y se paro junto a Kanan

-Bien echo-John

-Nunca dejaras de impresionarme ¿cierto?-Kanan

-¿Qué puedo decir?-Dijo Ezra con voz confiada

-¿Enserió puedes hacer todo eso en menos de 5 minutos pero no puedes reconectar el imper-espacio en 15 minutos?-Hera

-Raro ¿no?-Ezra

-Si demasiado-Agrego Sabine- Nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacer eso con tal agilidad tienes que enseñarme

-Si cuando quieras-Ezra

-Pero tendrá que ser mañana debemos irnos se está haciendo tarde-Kanan

-Y no confió mucho en Chopper y Zeb solos en la nave-Hera

-Nadie lo aria-John se rio-Que tengan buen viaje los veré pronto

-Adiós-Ezra se despidió de su "Tío"

Todos subieron al "Espectro" y se dirigieron al "Fantasma", en la zona de cargas, estaban Kanan, Hera, Zeb, Sabine y Ezra, al padawan se le ponía borrosa la vista y los demás se dieron cuenta

-Ezra vete a descansar ya es tarde son poco más de las 11: 40 Pm-Kanan

-Si…-Ezra parpadeo o por lo menos eso parecía hasta que callo al piso

Todos se asustaron, Kanan lo tomo en sus brazos, busco el pulso del niño, pero no tenía pulso

-¿Qué pasa?-Hera

-Él está…esta…-Kanan no sabía cómo decirlo- Pongan unas cajas

Zeb coloco tres cajas en línea, Kanan acostó al niño sobre ellas, pensaba en que era lo que pasaba, cuando…

Fin aquí termina el tercer capítulo, sé que es demasiado corto pero si nos deja en suspenso, me pareció un buen giro en la trama ¿Qué les parece?


	4. Chapter 4

"ELLA"

Capítulo 4

Ezra escucho voces en la casa de su "Tío" y ahora en el "Fantasma", su cuerpo colapsa, todos preocupados pero solo Kanan sabe que Ezra está o posiblemente está muerto

(Plano espiritual)

Ezra despertó en un cuarto Blanco, ya no tenía la ropa negra, tenía puesto su traje naranja de siempre, se levantó y giro para tratar de ver en donde estaba

"Hola padawan"

-¿Quién eres?-Ezra

"¿saber quién soy lo que quieres es? O ¿a alguien más buscas?"

-Quiero ¿saber quién eres? Y también saber ¿Dónde está "ella"? y ¿Dónde estoy yo? -Dijo Ezra mirando asía arriba creyendo que de ahí venia la voz

-Yo parado aquí estoy… Yoda mi nombre es y tu en un plano espiritual estar

Ezra se volteo y vio a un Unknown verde con un traje blanco, con una capa café y un bastón de madera

-¿Tú me ayudaste en el templo jedi?-Dijo Ezra sorprendido

-Si ¿tú buscas a quién? "a ella" Mencionaste si mal no recuerdo-Yoda

-Si-Ezra

\- "Ella" mmm ¿la chica a la que buscas tu quién es?-Yoda

-Mi…hermana menor-Ezra

-¿su nombre cuál es?-Yoda

-Aria… se llama Aria-Ezra

-¿Ella es?-Dijo yoda señalando a una chica

La chica estaba flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, sentada en forma de flor de loto, estaba cubierta por una capa, negra, a decir verdad toda su ropa se veía oscura menos su camisa y guantes, en su cuello se distinguía un medallón brillante…

(De vuelta en la vida terrenal)

-¡¿Qué pasa Kanan que le sucede?¡-Gritaba Hera desesperada

-¡No tengo idea¡ está…no respira, no tiene pulso-Dijo Kanan asimilando la muerte de su padawan

-¿Ezra está muerto?-Pregunto tristemente Sabine con ojos vidriosos

-Es posible que este en un plano espiritual ¿no?-Pregunto Hera al jedi

-Si pero… es una concentración máxima ni siquiera yo sé cómo lograr el plano espiritual, mi maestra… ella me decía que los signos vitales bajan para entrar en el plano espiritual y que pocos maestros llamaban jedis al plano espiritual…pero ¿Quién lo llamaría y porque?-Contesto Kanan con poca esperanza

-sus padres o quien sea que sea A.B-contesto Sabine cuando de la mochila café que le dio John a Ezra, saco la muñequita, que en el vestido tenia escritas esas letras- debe ser su pariente porque en el oso que está aquí están las letras E.B que significan Ezra Bridger

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-Hera

-de la mochila café, debe haber algo en este diario-Sabine saco un diario y ojeo las ultimas páginas escritas- Qué raro las páginas solo llegan hasta ase…8 años, es el diario de A.B, habla de Ezra y ella o el… oigan esto "Hace unos días Mira y Ephrain se fueron, nos estamos quedando sin dinero Ezra dice que me enviara con Ben Quenobi a Tatooine creo que es ahí donde vive, ben es un amigo de nuestros padres no se mucho de el pero sicomo llegar por un mapa que Ezra me dio, pero él dice que solo iré yo, porque no tenemos lo suficiente para ir juntos ojala regresé por mi…"

(De vuelta a el plano espiritual)

La chica estaba flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, sentada en forma de flor de loto, estaba cubierta por una capa negra, a decir verdad toda su ropa parecía oscura menos su camisa y guantes, en su cuello se distinguía un medallón brillante, toda su cara estaba cubierta como, cuando Ezra vio la silueta, en la cintura de la chica había dos light-sabers, de pronta la chica descendió, abrió sus ojo azul turquesa, se paró, camino con la cabeza abajo hasta que llego frente a Ezra, se quitó el gorro de la capa negra, dejando a la vista su pelo negro azulado corto su pelo solo llegaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros, aunque no lo mostraba completamente, ya que llevaba puesto un casco, el cual trae unas gafas amarillas que cubren los ojos azules de la chica, su camiseta era corta de color negra solo cubriría su pecho y los hombros, debajo de esta se notaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta, con una armadura de pecho sobre la camiseta negra , llevaba un cinturón grueso en el cual llevaba colgado los light-sabers y una bolsa posiblemente para municiones, en vez de correas para fundas de blasters llevaba otras dos bolsas pequeñas, tenía puesto un short que llega sobre la rodilla, tiene unas rodilleras y luego unas botas como las de los clones pero más altas, también unas coderas y por ultimo unos guantes morados como los del cofre. La chica presionó un botón de su casco, las gafas se subieron a un compartimiento del casco, la chica se quitó el casco y le dijo

-Tu, tu si volviste por mí-La chica

-Nunca te abandonaría Aria-Dijo Ezra abrasando a su hermana que era unos centímetros más baja que el

-Un lindo encuentro este es, sus padres orgullosos estarían de ustedes pero tu irte ya debes tus amigos por ti preocupados están-yoda

-Pero por fin la veo luego de años y ¿me tengo que ir?-Ezra

-se verán nuevamente Ustedes, en el plano espiritual con meditación ella te traerá y poderse en persona ver nuevamente podrán un día de estos…si-Yoda

-Te quiero Ezra-Aria

-Y yo a ti Aria "Chica ninja"-Ezra

-Te buscare "callejero inteligente"-Aria

-O casi lo olvidaba feliz cumpleaños número 11-Ezra

-Tú eres cuatro años mayor, me enviaste a Tatooine cuando tenía tres y luego de 8 años te encontré y…-Aria

-Nos volveremos a ver y recuerda que siempre fuiste mejor que yo en la mayor parte la las cosas, segmentos de entrenamiento, jaquear computadoras, escribir -Ezra se rio un poco-yo con suerte garabateo mi nombre, eres muy inteligente, te buscare cuando pueda y esta vez no tardare tanto

Aria se rio por última vez cuando su hermano se desvaneció…

(De vuelta en la realidad) mientras Ezra seguía platicando con su hermana

-Solo puedo conectarme con él y ver su mente, así sabremos si está vivo o no-Kanan

-Hazlo-Hera

Kanan se colocó frente a su padawan, intento hacer una conexión y lo logro, en la mente de Ezra vio a Aria pero Kanan no sabe quién es la niña, vio barios recuerdos de Ezra entre los cuales vio los siguientes. En el primero vio cuando Ezra dejo a su hermana en la nave de viaje, se despidieron y ella se fue. Otro fue de los primeros días de Ezra solo, en este se quedó en las calles, llovía pasaba gente pasaba a su lado, lo señalaban pero nadie lo ayudaba. El siguiente recuerdo Ezra tenía el traje negro se veía d años, unos tipos lo pusieron contra la pared y golpearon hasta que cayó al piso. En otro estaba Ezra parado frente a un espejo poniéndose su traje en su cuerpo había múltiples cortadas de objetos filosos, cicatrices de blasters y golpes. Y el ultimo recuerdo que logro ver fue Ezra saliendo de un bar de Lothal gritándole a alguien "yo puedo hacer el trabajo denme una oportunidad", el chico se fue a su refugió, saco un cofre pero no lo abrió, lo volvió a poner en la mesa, se acercó a una caja y saco créditos de su mochila los metió en la caja la cerró y se fue a dejarla en los correos…

-Kanan… Kanan despierta-Decía Hera mientras agitaba al jedi

-Ha ¿Qué me paso…? Y ¿Ezra?-Dijo Kanan mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba sobre unas cajas en la zona de carga a lado de Ezra

-Te desmallaste Ezra aún no despierta esta igual que antes-Hera

Kanan se levantó y casi cae al suelo pero fue sostenido por Zeb, vio a Sabine al lado de Ezra llorando, en eso Ezra abre los ojos y respira profundamente, lo primero que ve es a Sabine llorando Ezra esta tan alegre que comienza a reírse como loco

-Está viva, está bien, sigue con el-Ezra lo decía a carcajadas

Todos pensaron que estaba loco, Kanan lo llevo al cuarto del jedi de ojos verdes, Ezra rápidamente se quedó dormido. Más tarde Kanan estaba en la sala con Hera

-¿Qué viste cuando entraste en su mente?-Hera

-Esta triste, lastimado, herido emocionalmente y físicamente, debería estar loco por todo lo que ha pasado - Kanan

-No debería sufrir tanto pero… solo podemos cuidarlo-Hera

-A si es-Kanan suspiro- También vi a una niña parada junto a el… posiblemente él tenía 7 y ella 3 era idéntica a él exactamente iguales pero ella tenía ojos turquesa y en otro recuerdo él enviaba créditos posiblemente a "ella"…

-Revise la mochila blanca de Ezra y encontré un viejo diario y menciona mucho "la extraño, quiero jugar con Aria, quiero abrazarla" también repite seguido "Aria"-Hera

-En su cuello encontré un olo-medallón con unas letras "A.B"… espera un minuto si "E.B" significa "Ezra Bridger" y en el diario dice el nombre de Aria…-Kanan

-"A.B" significa Aria Bridger… eso quiere decir que ¿Ezra tiene una Hermana?-Hera

-Posiblemente… ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho? Podríamos incluso llevarlo con ella acaba de gritar "está viva" ¿Qué abra pasado cuando colapso? Debo preguntarle-Kanan se levantó y se dirigió a la salida cuando

-No le preguntes te lo dirá cuando esté listo, además es más de media noche (despertó justo a la media noche) déjalo dormir-Dijo Hera con amor materno

-Tienes razón también debemos dormir… que descanses… te amo-Kanan

-Io se, tú también descansa-Hera

Kanan camino por el oscuro pasillo hasta su cuarto, entro, se quitó su ropa, quedo en una camiseta gris y pantalones cortos, vio a su padawan en la litera, el jedi paso junto a su ropa y tiro su sable laser, el chico despertó de golpe muy asustado y agitado

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue eso?-Ezra

-Cálmate ¿estás bien?-Kanan

-Si solo una pesadilla-Ezra se calmó- ¿Pu pu puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-Tartamudeo Ezra

-Si…-Kanan sonrió y saco una manta y una almohada, mientras Ezra se quitó su traje negro y quedo en una playera naranja y pantalón corto gris, Kanan se acostó, su padawan lo siguió, el jedi se tapó, a él y a su padawan, el niño abraso a su maestro y coloco su frente en el pecho del jedi de ojos verdes, el cual también lo abrazo aun con la mano vendada, sintió caliente la frente del chico

-¿Tienes fiebre?-Kanan

-Un poco… estoy bien… que descanses-Ezra bostezo y pronto quedó dormido profundamente

-Igual tu Ezra Bridger-Kanan tardo en dormirse, por pensar en ¿Quién es Aria Bridger? ¿Por qué Ezra no habla de ella? ¿Qué pasa si la encuentra o huye por ir a buscarla? ¿Y si no la encuentra? ¿O la encuentra muerta? ¿Qué ara Ezra? ¿Le echaría la culpa a "Ben Quenobi? Y ¿Quién es Ben Quenobi? Me suena conocido, sé que yo lo conozco y posiblemente Ahsoka también, se lo preguntare mañana que la vea, me suena como al maestro Quenobi, pero ¿Obi-Wan está muerto? Yoda sigue vivo pero ¿Qué abra pasado con Obi-Wan?...

Fin

Aquí termina nuestra historia "ELLA", quiero continuar la historia pero con otro nombre estaba pensando en "Hola de nuevo", y que en esta historia Aria y Ezra se encontraran en persona díganme ¿Qué opina? de crear la nueva historia y de esta tal vez tarde en subir la nueva historia pero les prometo subirla. Mientras en lo que creo la siguiente historia en los comentarios respondan las preguntas de Kanan

¿Quién es Aria Bridger? Ya lo sabemos

¿Por qué Ezra no habla de ella?

¿Qué pasa si la encuentra o huye por ir a buscarla?

¿Y si no la encuentra?

¿O la encuentra muerta?

¿Qué ara Ezra?

¿Le echaría la culpa a "Ben Quenobi?

¿Quién es Ben Quenobi? ¿Obi-Wan está muerto? Yoda sigue vivo pero ¿Qué abra pasado con Obi-Wan? Todos los que conocemos las pelis de Star wars echas por George Lucas sabemos las repuestas a estas últimas preguntas


End file.
